GIFT
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Plot given by oOo ...peep inside ...


..Hii everyone ...

* * *

A home ...A voice of shouting coming ...

Person(P) : Kisse ...pooch Kar kiya yeh bolo mein poochta hoon kisse

Other Person (OP) : Mein ne socha ...

P : Kyu...

OP : Jarurat thi iss liye

P : Mein ne bola tha

OP : Nodded : No

P : Phir

Other Person 2 (OP2) : Kya hua

OP : Acha hua Tu aa Gaya samjha yrr ...

OP2 : Mein ne bola tha sher ...Ke ...Gufa Mein ghusne ko ...

OP : Abby Help Kar

OP 2 : Mein kya bolu itne gusse mein

OP : Hattttt...

OP 2 : Acha ruko ...to Person ...Aap

P : Nhi ...Daya ...bilkul Nhi Isse puchoo kisne bola tha ...

Daya (OP2) : Yrr Tum hi sambhalo ...mein ...

OP : Wahh beta ...Jab Karna tha Haan Abhijeet sath mein Karenge ...Jo hoga dekhenge ...Aur Abb ...

Daya : Bhadak kyu rhe ho

Abhijeet : Mein Bahdak rha hoon

Daya : Boss

Abhijeet : What Boss Yrr ...

P (shout ) : Mein Kuch pooch rha hoon abhijeet ...

Abhijeet (helplessly) : Sirr Meri Baat ...

Acp : Sun rha hoon bolo

Daya : Bolo Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Aree Soch ne do Abhijeet hoon Bhagwan Nhi ...

Acp : Kya bolega Yeh ...

Salunkhe enter ...

Sal : Kya bhai Kya Mahabharat ho rhi hai

Abhijeet : Dr. sahab ...Aap madad ...Ho sake tho kare ...nhi ..tho

Acp : (hyper tone )dekha salunkhe in dono ne mujhe apne ghar mein rakha ...phir ...mere ghar ka sara saman ...gayab kar diya ...mera ghar badal diya

Sal : Saman Gayab kiya

Abhijeet : Renovation karaya hai sir ke ghar ka ...bass ...Aur furniture ...change

Acp : Kyu ...jooth bolke ghar le gaye

Daya : Apki Tabiyat nhi thik thi sir ...Apko ...Goli lagi thi ...

Acp : thik hai ...Tho mera Ghar kyu ...

Abhijeet : Holi aa rhi hai Sir Acha ...cashback tha ...Kara diya...

Acp : Pata hai pata ...Cashback ...Tum logo ka ...yeh Cashback fashion ...

Sal : Yrr Abhijeet ...Tumhari new car itni bakwas poocho mat ...Mein leke Gaya ...bich raste band ho gayi yrr ...

Daya : Dr ...Meri Darling ...Ko Aap aisa mat bolo

Sal : Yrr ...Hai tho Bakwaas

Abhijeet : Dr Sahab ...Abb Aap ...Brake aur Accelerator ...Ek sath ...use Karenge ...tho Car Band hi hogi na ...Screenshot tho ...degi nhi

Daya laughed

Abhijeet (glare) : Chup ...

Acp : Mujhse BAat karo ...Phele ...Yeh sab Apne ghar mein karate ...

Abhijeet : Yeh ghar bhi humara hai ...

Acp : Woh ghar Bhi Humara tha ...Mujhe khushi Hoti ...

Abhijeet : Sir ...Aap

Acp : Mujhe mera ghar phele jaisa chaiye ...

Sal : KYa jidd Hai boss Yeh ...

Acp : tu kya janta hai ...In logo ne ...Refrigerator ...TV ...Kitchen ...Sgtudy Sab badal di ...Mera Ghar mera nhi rha ...(duo Laugh at mera ghar mera nhi rha )...Dekho hasiii aa rhi hai inko ...

Sal : to duo : Kyu Bhai aisa kya kiya hai

Daya : Kuch nhi Bas advance kiya hai sab

Abhijeet : Haan Salunkhe sab ...Refrigator ...Bahut old tha ...Baar - baar mechanic ke darshan karta tha ...Kaka Ne btaya tha ...Tho new le liya (acp shoot a look ) ...Aur Kitchen mein chimney nhi thi...Safety purpose se ...

Daya : TV bhi ...Bahut High watt ki thi ...Tho change ...

Acp : Dekho dekho kaise ...Bol rhe hai ...

Duo : Sir Plz ...Aap kyu tension le rhe hai hum ne kharcha kiya hai na ...yakin mane ...koi problem nhi hai

Sal : Chhodo na Yrr Bachone ...dil Se kiya Hai

Acp : Thik hai ...Par mujhe ek -ek ...Kharche ka hissab chahiye (strictly)

Duo Nodded ...

Acp : Refrigerator ...Kitne ka hai ...

Abhijeet : Sir woh Holi Hai ...tho Offer itne ache the ...

Acp : Kitne ka ..

Abhijeet : EMI pe hai ...

Acp : Emi pe Haan Aise - aise koi problem nhi hai

Abhijeet : sir aaj kal ...common hai emi tho ...Aur phir 50000 Refrigerator Kaun ...cash kharid sakta hai ...

Acp : 50000 ...Ka Refrigerator...

Daya : Sir Kya Hua hum itna bhi nhi kar sakte ...aap Humare liye ...kitna karte hai ...

Acp : Badla De rhe ho ...

Daya : Nhi sir Haq jata rhe hai ...

Acp : Aur ...TV ...Chimney ...

Abhijeet : Sab ...Renovation mein include hai...

Sal : Tv Renovation ...Mein

Duo Glare At Dr . sahab ...(abhijeet murmure : inko sukoon nhi hai )

Acp : TV ...KA Btao

Daya : Sir ...Discount pe hai

Acp : Acha ...phir bhi btao ...

Daya looked at Abhijeet : Boss laya Mujhe nhi pata ...(abhijeet shocked ...Give a look to daya Kya Yrr ...Phele Kaam ...Phasa hoon )( Daya ...sorry yrr ...Sambhal lo inko )

Acp : Yeh kya Ishare chal rhe hai Idhar bolo ...

Abhijeet : 34,000 ...Sir bahut achi hai ...Aap ko TV dekhte time bilkul bhi ...stress Nhi hoga eyes mein ...(in flow)

Acp : CID ki naukri mein ...bahut time milta hai na ...TV dekhne ka ...tho stress hua ja rha hai Ankho mein ...

DUO down their heads ...

Acp : tum dono Jao ...Abhi ...Mein baad mein baat karta hoon ...

Abhijeet : Sir hum ne dill se kiya aapke liye ...Apni icha se plzz Aap

Daya : Haan Sir Aap plzz ...Lele Yeh sab bahut khushi hogi humko ...

Acp : Daya ...Plzz

Duo move out ...

Sal : Daya - Abhijeet kya hua ..naraz ho gaye kya...

Abhijeet : Kaisi Baat ...Kar rhe hai ...Hum kyu Naraz hone lage ...Sir se

Daya : Haan ...Par Samjh ...Nhi aa rha sir itna Loud ...kyu renovation hi tho hai

Abhijeet : Jii sir ...

Sal : Woh darta hai ...

Abhijeet : Dar

Sal : Hmm ...woh darta kahi yeh paisa ...uske aur tumhare ...Rishte ke bich ...na aa jaye ...Aaj ke jamane mein jab ...Ek saga beta ...Baap Ka nhi hota ...phir tum log aise ...Kharcha

Daya : Sir kharcha nhi hai ...Kiya sir ...Bas jo dil ne kha Woh kiya hai ...pyaar ...se

Abhijeet : Aur sir ...Sir ...humko jante nhi kiya phir yeh dar kyu ki ...hum unse ...

Sal : doodh ka Jala ...chaas bhi phook - phook ke pita hai ...ek baar ...beta khoya hai...ussne ...

Abhijeet : Abb kare kya

Sal : Jo karte aa rhe ho

Abhijeet : Matlab ..

Sal : Daant kaho ...Aur manao

Daya : woh daante kha hai ...Chilaate hai jor se

Sal (lughed) : Baap ...Hai Bhai ...Tum jano ...mein chla ...

Abhijeet looked daya ...

Daya : Abb kya ...

Abhijeet : Abb ...(take deep breath ) ...hmm ...JAi PUBG ...

Daya : ainnnn Yeh Kya ...

Abhijeet : chlo yrr ...daant khane (he hold daya from collar)...

Daya : Boss...

Both knock the door

Acp : KAun

Abhijeet : Sir ...

Acp : tum dono ..Phir ...

Abhijeet : Sir ...Ek baar Baat ...sunle ...plzzplzzz(to daya bolo tum ) ...Daya : Haan sir ...Plzz sir plzz ...

Acp open door : Kya hai ...

Abhijeet : Sir ..aap naraz hai ...

Acp : Nhi...Naraz...Nhi hu ...

Daya : sir ...Hum Aapko ...Khush dekhna chahte ...

Abhijeet : Yeh renovation ...Sab tho ...Gift hai aapke liye ..

Acp : Itna Kharcha ...kuch ...Aur dedete ...karcha pura ...ghar renovatin itna ...costly ...refrigerator ...Tv sab kyu ...chalo acha ...thik hai koi nhi Pura amount mujhe btaa dena ...mein pay

Abhijeet : Sir ...Yrh sab hum ne apne dam pe kiya ...Apse ek ...Paisa nhi lenge hum

Daya : Haan sir abhijeet Sahi bol rha hai ...hum nhi lenge

Acp : Phir ...Bekaar ki baat ...Pura Maat lena Half lelo ..

Abhijeet : Ek rupaiye nhi lunga

Acp: Kyu ...mujhe acha nhi lag rha aise

Daya : App humko kuch nhi mnate kya sir

Abhijeet : haan sir humko kuch nhi mante kya ...hum aapke kuch nhi lagte hai kya

Acp : bekaar ki baaat mat karo tum dono

Abhieet : Plzz sir ...bete hai hum apke kya nhi kiy apne hum dono ke liye ...Mein tho ...Memory loss ke bekaar tha aapne mujhe kabil bnaya ...

Daya : Mein tho ...orphan tha apne ...baap kya hota hai ...btaya

Acp : Tum dono ko ...bas yehi bakwas karna bekar ...tha ...orphan tha ...nonsense ...

Abhijeet : Aap phir kyu tense hai humare rishte ko leke sir hum ...humara rishta ,...sab dil se hai ...aur ...dil ke rishte sab se alag hote hai ...in ko hum khud ...choose karte hai ...

Daya : Haan sir ...aap plz abb kabhi ...yeh mat sochna ...ki hum apse ...dur ...jayenge ...kha jayenge ...

Abhijeet : Apko ki pareshan karenge ...

Acp : Hold his ear : acha ...

Abhijeet : ahhhh...sirr ...

Acp chalo jao ...so jao ...

Duo : hum nikalte hai sir ...

Acp : Kyu Baap ...ke ghar nhi rhe sakte hai...

Duo : rhe sakte hai sir ...

Acp : Phir jao apne- apne room mein

Abhijeet daya smiled went to their respective rooms ...in Acp sir home ...hmmmm...in his father's home ...for peaceful sleep ...

***THE END ***

* * *

Dear ...**oOo **...hear is ur plot ...hope ...mein ne apka plot ...bekar nhi kiya ...waiting for ur ...Words dear

Thanx for review everyone in my previous OS ...

Hoping for ...same kind of love in this OS ...

**R and R**

**Rhia Dubey**


End file.
